


I Promise

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe thrives on promises</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Finn had volunteered for the mission. The Resistance needed someone to get into a camp that had recently been made by the First Order, discovering new plans and sabotaging it before it could be supplied with slaves and captives for labor. Finn had been the first to stand up, assuring them that he could slip in and fall into step without anyone realizing who he truly was before he was done.

Poe was not pleased with this. This was a mission that could only be done alone and the idea of Finn risking his life like this so soon, unsettled the pilot. He had tried to talk the General into letting him go in with him but she had denied him, assuring him that Finn knew what he was doing.

The night before Finn was to leave, Poe watched as he checked his supplies, ensuring his uniform and weapons were ready. He hugged himself, his heart starting to beat faster. “Please, don’t leave,” he blurted.

Finn looked up and smiled at him sadly, standing up to pull him into a hug. “Poe…”

“I’m just scared. What if they figure you out? I’ve heard rumors about what happens to ‘defective’ soldiers and…”

“I’ll come back to you,” Finn said.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Poe sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the other. “I’m trusting you.”

“I won’t break your trust, love.”


End file.
